(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side wing plow positioner for locating a wing plow in a retracted position against a vehicle without obstructing vision from an adjacent side window in a passenger cab of the vehicle.
(b) Description of Prior Art
A major problem with the construction of side wing plows is that when the plow is retracted against the vehicle, it extends angularly upward against the side of a vehicle and totally obstructs the side window of the vehicle passenger cab. Accordingly, the visibility through the right side of the vehicle is substantially obstructed and thus it is difficult to see oncoming traffic or obstacles located to the right of the vehicle. Such side wing plow positioning has resulted in the cause of various automobile accidents and property damage. The reason for the plow being located as such is that the side booms attached to the plow are merely angulated upwardly on a lower pivot connection and it so happens that the length of these booms is such as to locate the plow against the side window area.